trollslumfandomcom-20200216-history
NoxiousLibris
Katari Anselh is an introverted troll who loves gambling, debate, and literature. Katari's trolltag is noxiousLibris, and she has a tendency of STARTING HER SENTENCES loudly. Katari is red-blooded, the lowest in the hemospectrum. This has made her painfully aware of social divisions and restrictions at a young age, and has incited a hatred of exploitative blue- and purplebloods. While at first this bias is only aimed at malicious highbloods, the unfortunate death of her lusus has transformed this into an unflinching hatred for all those with royal bloods. In extension, Katari strongly dislikes the sea and cannot swim. Background Physical Description Katari wears an overcoat over a sweater. She wears a miniskirt. Although she is comfortably off in terms of wealth, her clothes are somwhat frayed because of general negligence. Her hair is similarly unkempt, which she keeps short because long hair is an absurd hassle. Katari wears eyeglasses, but only because she thinks it makes her look good. Lusus Katari's lusus was a strange, giant white worm. It had a habit of exploring the wide fields of their hive, digging deep tunnels which Katari then fixes up to be habitable and comfortable. It was murdered by a wandering pack of delusional and sopor-ed bluebloods, and its corpse was thrown around the woods like scrap. Powers/Abilities Like many lowbloods, she possesses a psychic power. Her power allows her to view all the previous actions/deeds of any other being, and in turn accurately predict what their next actions will be. The motivation behind the deeds are not so plainly visible, though Katari can easily deduce it from the chain of actions her target has done. This has allowed her to be highly successful at high-stakes gambling, her only source of income and sustenance. In addition, her powers have also allowed Katari to gain an understanding of troll psychology, which she uses to decimate rivals and royalbloods into quivering messes after her particular brand of debate/belittlement. Personality Katari is vain, proud, and sure of herself. This has alienated her from a lot of other trolls, and generally makes her an insensitive and know-it-all prick. True friends, however, know her to be an introverted, highly intelligent and, on her good moods, helpful, troll who only happens to have high standards with herself and with others. Her high interest in debate and research allowed her to amass a large collection of texts and books which she loves to review and reread. Knowledge, as well as privacy and independence, is one of her top priorities in life. While Katari primarily reads 'serious' texts, she also loves to read her favorite wizarding book series, though this is a guilty pleasure. Katari is the best at gambling, and has studied in detail the various games of Alternia. She gets her income from trumping poor shmucks. Katari's other pastime also includes baiting and belittling royalbloods in thinly veiled insults. Take that, castesucker! Her greatest fear is lethargy and boredom. For this reason, she very rarely uses her powers, fearing that the constant revelation of all actions in the past and the future would reduce her life to a simple machination. Katari only uses her powers in convoluted high-stakes gambling, and in moments of high duress - during which she covertly manipulates and pieces together the roles of her targets like pieces on a chessboard, all set to be slaughtered. Katari can be very lazy and is also excellent at procrastination. Her traits are Perfectionist, Ambitious, Genius, Aggressive, and Loner. Strife Specibus Katari uses a Butterfly Knife: fast, easily concealed, and way too deadly. Fetch Modus Her fetch modus is an analogue of the Literary Deck Fetch Modus. A genre (like horror, suspense, bullshit, etc.) is assigned to each item, and each item are then arranged randomly in individual genre decks. An item may have more than one genre. Katari must then randomly pick an item from a chosen genre deck in order to get it. In order to assign a genre, she must write a one-page double-spaced paper on the item's motifs, themes, and meaning. It's a relatively long process, but she's used to it. Category:Female Category:Red Blood Category:Momatoes Category:Troll